


I'm Here, Even If He Isn't

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: When the news of Finn’s death spreads and everyone who’s been in Glee with him, teammate or student, comes back to Lima, two people are even more devastated than others. When those two come together to find support in one another, an unlikely connection starts to form.
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 15





	I'm Here, Even If He Isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you thought in the comments? This is my 20th work and I'm really stunned about how much I've written in these couple of months. It's not all that good but I'm really glad people like the stuff I write so thank you all!

All together in the choir room like they had been a couple hundred times, and still no one made a sound. The loudest sounds in the room were soft coughs, sniffles and chairs moving every now and then. When someone finally stood up, everyone aimed their eyes at whoever it was. 

Rachel stood up from her chair and walked out of the choir room. Once in the hall she had so often walked through in the past, she broke down even more than before and landed with both her knees on the floor. She tried crying quietly so no one would hear her sadness in the choir room, but she knew as soon as the first tear came that the whole school would know. A few seconds after she had started to lose control over her tears, she felt a shaking hand on her shoulder. Before looking behind her, the hand gave a soft squeeze. With the biggest effort she had done in a while, Rachel turned around and saw a white dress through the blur caused by her tears. She hadn’t taken a proper look at what the people in the choir room were wearing so she didn’t immediately recognize the person. One look to the girl’s face was all she needed though, even with tears in her eyes. 

Quinn had seen Rachel walk out and heard her sobbing. Walking out after her, she found the brunette sitting on the ground and leaning down. If she had seen her like this in the past, the blonde probably would’ve made a mean comment and walked away. But not now. Now, she needed to walk to Rachel, put a hand on her shoulder and give her a hug. Quinn walked over to her old New Directions teammate and hesitated before planting her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. When Rachel looked back at her, Quinn saw her eyes were filled with sadness and tears. She sat down on her knees and put an arm around the crying woman. Tears rolled down Quinn’s cheeks as she held onto Rachel.

Rachel leaned into Quinn’s arms and let her hold her. If they hadn’t been called to come back to Ohio and she had been in this position when she had still been attending the school they were in, the brunette was almost certain the blonde would’ve sooner left the Cheerios! than comforted her. Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in the hug. She somehow managed to calm down a little bit while in Quinn’s arms and held onto the blonde tighter than she had ever done. When she felt something resting on her head, it didn’t take anything to realize the former cheerleader had accepted the tighter getting hug and needed some comfort as well. 

Rubbing Rachel’s arms and resting her own head on hers with her eyes closed, Quinn could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. After a while sitting in the hall in silence, she lifted her head and looked down at the sobbing woman. When she opened her mouth, a hoarse voice came out instead of the soft sound she usually made.  _ “Rachel. Why don’t we go to the auditorium? Get some privacy?”  _ She felt a soft nod against her chest and stood up. As she was getting up, she gently took hold of Rachel’s hand and pulled her up. Once she had made sure the brunette wasn’t going to fall down again, Quinn intertwined their fingers and followed the familiar road to the auditorium.

As they were walking to a more private place, Rachel didn’t think about anything and intertwined her fingers with Quinn’s when she felt the blonde do it first. She walked into the auditorium and found a chair nearby the stage to sit in. Once seated, she buried her face back in Quinn’s neck and started crying again though not as loud and heavy as she did in the hall. She felt the blonde’s warm arms embrace her once more and wrapped her own arms around her. She knew she couldn’t stay in the auditorium or in Quinn’s arms forever but for now, that was where she wanted to be and where she wanted to stay. Something about the woman was so calming and comforting, the brunette didn’t know what it was and she didn’t care. She just wanted to stay there and have the former cheerleader comfort her until all the hurt in the world went away.

Quinn sat next to her and held her close. The shocking of her body had slowed down and eventually even stopped. When the blonde lifted Rachel’s chin to look in her eyes, she stared into two red eyes and saw two cheeks wet from crying. She took a tissue out of her pocket and began using it to clean Rachel’s tears.  _ “I know it’s hard, believe me. Finn meant a lot to me, too. But we both knew him, really knew him. He wouldn’t want you to be like this, inconsolable.”  _ She sighed and looked at the red cheeks. She never expected herself to be in this situation, hugging Rachel on a memorial for Finn. Years ago, she had never even thought of the brunette as anything more than yet another wannabe star who would never make anything of her life. She looked into Rachel’s brown eyes.  _ “It’ll be ok. I know it will.”  _ If anyone had called her behavior odd or unlike her, Quinn was glad they couldn’t see her lean closer and press a soft kiss on the woman’s forehead.

Rachel heard Quinn’s words and looked into her eyes while the blonde was cleaning her cheeks. She closed her eyes when she felt the soft lips on her forehead and felt a wave of tranquility flow over her. When she opened her eyes again, she looked up into the warm, blue eyes of the girl she had once feuded with. Before she could think or even acknowledge what she was doing, Rachel leaned forward with closed eyes and kissed Quinn on the lips. For the few seconds where their lips touched, Rachel felt like all of her worries were gone and the world was good again. Slowly breaking off the kiss, she looked at the blonde who still had her eyes closed.  _ “I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Thank you for being there for me. I have to go.”  _ She stood up and ran out of the auditorium. She made her way to the nearest exit and sat on a bench outside. There she was. Alone, outside, sad and cold, having just kissed the only person who was really there for her.

When Rachel’s lips had touched hers, Quinn at first didn’t know what to do but eventually felt like it was only right for her to kiss her back. Not because she didn’t want to make the brunette even sadder than she already was, but because deep down, Quinn had to admit to herself she liked getting kissed by her. When the kiss ended, the blonde kept her eyes closed and only opened them when Rachel stood up and ran out. She thought about following her and in her mind, she did but somehow her body wasn’t doing what she wanted it to do. After a while of replaying the moment in her mind, Quinn stood up, straightened her dress a bit and walked back to the choir room. Once there, everyone looked up.

Brittany walked up to Quinn and wrapped her arm around her. She looked at the blonde and softly rubbed her arm.  _ “Where’s Rachel?”  _ She walked with Quinn to her seat, only now noticing the blonde’s cheeks were red. Not thinking about it, Brittany figured she had just been crying a lot and that was why she had the blush. They sat down and she took Quinn’s hand but felt her pull it back gently.

Quinn cleared her throat a bit.  _ “We went to the auditorium for some privacy and quietude in the hall but I think she went outside for a bit.”  _ She looked out onto the hallway, waiting for the brunette to walk back in but only saw emptiness. She got up again.  _ “I should go check.”  _ She left the quiet choir room and walked to the auditorium. From there out, Quinn looked around and saw Rachel sitting on a bench outside. She opened the door and sat down next to her.  _ “Hey again. Why’d you run?”  _ She laid her arm around the woman and held her close.  _ “I like you, Rachel. And not to try and upset you even more by saying this today but I couldn’t help but be happy about you kissing me. Until you ran away.” _

Rachel felt like moving away when Quinn walked outside but as soon as the blonde’s arm was wrapped around her, she leaned in and allowed her to hug her. When she heard the former cheerleader admit she had feelings for her, the brunette looked up surprised.  _ “Wait, you do?”  _ She wiped a left-over tear away and looked at her friend.  _ “I like you, too, Quinn. I just never thought I’d have a chance.”  _ She put her arm around the blonde’s waist without even questioning whether she was telling the truth, afraid she was only joking about her feelings.  _ “After everything that happened to us in high school, then moving away to different schools… I didn’t think I actually had a shot at getting together with you, even as friends so-” _

Quinn smiled and softly caressed Rachel’s cheek before kissing her on the lips. This time not surprised, she could finally enjoy the kiss. She slowly pulled away from the brunette and smiled.  _ “You talk too much, Rachel.”  _ She stared into Rachel’s brown eyes and wanted to open her mouth to talk again but got interrupted by a pair of soft lips planting a kiss on hers. She smiled and kissed her back.  _ “It’s getting a little cold. Mind accompanying me inside?”  _ Quinn stood up and held her hand out for the brunette to take.

Rachel shook her head.  _ “I’m going to stay here for a bit more. Just give me a minute. I’ll be right there.”  _ She smiled softly and turned her face away. When she turned her face away, she felt Quinn’s hand on her shoulder. She looked back once when she heard the blonde’s footsteps on the pavement. After a while, she stood up, exhaled and walked back inside.

Quinn had walked back into the choir room, where people had started to break the silence. Stories about Finn went around and instead of crying about them, everyone had a smile on their face and even laughed about the spoken memories. She sat down and listened as student after student, classmate after classmate shared their personal favourites. With a smile on her face, things started to feel a little bit more like they should be and she enjoyed being back. When footsteps were heard in the hallway, Quinn looked at the entrances to the choir room and saw Rachel walk in. She signed to the brunette to sit next to her, on a chair she had pulled closer to hers.

When she walked in, she had hoped to see smiling faces and to hear funny stories about Finn so Rachel was happy this was the case when she did. She looked at the front row of seats, where Quinn was sitting. She had pulled a chair closer to her and the brunette couldn’t help but smile at that. She walked to the blonde and sat down. When she leaned into her arms a bit, Rachel could feel a soft kiss being pressed against her forehead and smiled. She took Quinn’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Mister Schuester was sitting on the piano seat but had placed it in the middle of the room. Everyone would sit on the seat when sharing their story and now he was. When Rachel walked in and sat down next to Quinn, he smiled to see them finally get along. Lowering his eyes, he saw their hands holding and their fingers intertwined. Will smiled softly at the two girls, happy they found each other in such a difficult time and continued his story.

When Quinn held onto Rachel’s hand and saw her former teacher’s smile of approval, she couldn’t help but smile. Mister Schuester had always been there for her, no matter what. When she got pregnant, he helped her through things and went with her and Finn to the doctor when she couldn’t ask her parents. When she lost everything because the news of her pregnancy got out and Sue kicked her off the team, and then when Finn left her when he found out about her and Puck, Mister Schue had been there for her. In a way, Will Schuester was a sort of a father-figure for the blonde and his approval meant something. Not only to her, but she could feel he was very important to Rachel as well.

Rachel had seen her former Glee club coach smile and smiled back. She softly thumb-rubbed Quinn’s hand and looked into her eyes. Trying not to distract from the touching stories, she tapped the blonde’s shoulder and whispered.  _ “I’m a little hungry. Want to go get something to eat?”  _ She smiled softly.

Quinn smiled back and leaned in a bit.  _ “Rachel Berry, are you asking me out?”  _ She looked into the brown eyes of the girl she adored and nodded.  _ “I’d like that. Let’s go.”  _ She got up and walked to Will with Rachel.  _ “Mister Schue, Rachel and I are going to go get something to eat. We hope that’s ok.”  _ She smiled softly.

After Mister Schuester had nodded, Rachel had taken Quinn’s hand tighter in hers and walked out with her. When they walked out of the school building, the brunette had to stop so she wouldn’t pull a stopped Quinn on the ground.  _ “What’s wrong?”  _ She stood in front of her and looked in her eyes.  _ “Did I do something wrong?” _

  
Quinn giggled softly.  _ “Not at all, Rach. I just wanted to stop you for a second to tell you I really care about you.”  _ She rested her hands on Rachel’s cheeks and felt them heat up from the blush forming.  _ “You mean a lot to me.”  _ She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make a follow-up of this, but I'm not sure when yet.


End file.
